zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Squadguy/1: Prologue
Herding Goats Watch the introductory scenes. You'll find 5 new characters, Link, Rusl, Epona, Uli, and Colin. Link is the main hero in this game. Rusl is a stong swordsman from Ordon Village. Uli is Rusl's wife, Colin is Rusl and Uli's son, and Epona is Link's trusty steed. You should know who Link and Epona are, at least. Ok, as soon as you're about to sleep for the night, Fado yells at you all the way at the bottom, telling you to get up. Fado is the Ordon goat-ranch man, and usually ends up asking Link help herding them, and that is exactly what he's doing right now. Well, gotta go help a goat-ranch man. He also asked you to get Epona, who was led away in the cut-scenes. Epona was led down the road to Ordon Spring, so just head down the path she came down. Enter the spring, which will be on your left, and you'll find Ilia, who is Link's close friend. She cleaned Epona up, so now we can head toward Ordon Ranch. Head back to your house then turn south to enter Ordon Village! You'll find another family on your way, you'll find Hanch, a cowardly, useless man, Sera, the wife of Hanch, and Beth, Hanch and Sera's daughter. Further down, you'll find Uli, Colin, and Rusl practicing with his sword. Near the end of the village you'll find Mayor Bo, the mayor of Ordon and Ilia's father. Now head down the southern entrance to the ranch. You'll find Fado here. He'll tell you to herd these goats, so let's hop to it. Herding is pretty easy, as long as you have the courage to use the analog stick and the A button (needed for BOTH versions). You should always try to herd them into groups that are medium size, and you shouldn't ride in between them, you'll scatter them, so keep a steady pace, and don't ride in front of them. They should also be near the barn, as to make herding easier. After you herd all ten of them, Fado will let you go to sleep now. A Small Collection The next day, 3 characters try to wake you up, and one of them is Beth. The other 2 are Malo and Talo. Malo is the smaller, smarter one, while Talo is the bigger, more ecstatic one. Now head to Ordon Village. As you head toward the tall, grassy rock overlooking the water, you'll hear someone. When you look up, you find Jaggle, Malo and Talo's father. You can L-target him and talk to him. Climb up the vines up to the rock and you'll find some weird looking grass here. It's Hawk Grass. You can use it to summon a hawk. Use it now and aim your hawk near the top of the house with a tree right on top of it (I'm pretty sure you'd find it soon). Now release the hawk and knock down that beehive up there! It's down, but wait, we won't go there yet. There are more rocks overlooking the water (and also in the water)at the last one, you'll find another bunch of hawk grass. Use it and you'll find some way over there across the water... It's another large rock, but there's something on it. Is it... a monkey, holding a cradle? Well, send the hawk to grab the cradle from that monkey! Once you got it, head back down to Ordon Village and look for Uli. Talk to her and she'll ask you to take it back to her house. When you're there, Uli will give you the Fishing Rod Colin made for you! Now after that, head over to Jaggle's house. It has a pumpkin patch in front of it, so you should know where. You can choose to head inside to talk to Pergie, who is Malo and Talo's mother, Jaggle's wife. Also, there's a cute little puppy in here. Aww! Anyways, head behind Jaggle's house and you'll find a pier here, as well as a cat. Now is a good time to start fishing. If you need help, check out the Fishing Rod in the item screen and press A when it's highlighted. Now start throwing the rod in the water. The lure will make an abrupt stop. If it starts sinking again, hold down your C analog stick. You should be able to catch a Greengill. Fish for another Greengill, and after you got another one, the cat steals it. OI! You there! Give me back my fish! It's headed towards Sera's Sundries, the building which the cat went into. Go inside the shop, and you'll find Sera and her cat drinking some milk. She's happy that her cat caught a fish. HEY! That was MY fish! She'll be so happy she'll give you a bottle, half-full of milk! She's also happy enough to sell you some items. What you want here is the slingshot, which costs 30 Rupees. Rupees are the currency in the Zelda series. In this game, you get a million sacks full of these shiny currency! So it's best if you only get rupees from treasure chests, and don't pick up rupees foraged from grass or enemies, unless you're short on buying something while nearby chests are all pilfered. So can now go all around the village and try to get some rupees. When you get 30, return to Sera. Here, you should bye the slingshot! Ain't it a nice thing? Afterwards, head back over to your house. It seems like Rusl left a gift back in there. On the ladder, you'll find our first enemy, the Walltula. You should shoot it with your newly acquired slingshot. Enter the house and you'll find a chest sitting in the middle of the room. Open it to get your very first sword! Stare at your newly obtained treasure, then head outside to do some sword and slingshot training. Talk to Talo to start. Shoot all the targets with your slingshot. Now it's time to show off your wooden sword of power! Just follow what Talo, Beth and Malo say. This serves as a tutorial for combat later on. Then Talo and Malo spots an annoying monkey, then run off. You're going to need Epona. Your First Mission Category:Walkthroughs